1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are imaging systems that acquire an image of the inside of an object by irradiating an object such as a human body, luggage, or the like with X-rays (also referred to as Roentgen rays) to detect tissues, structures or matter inside the object such as a human body, luggage, or the like, and are apparatuses enabling a user, e.g., a doctor or a diagnostician to visually confirm tissues, structures and matter inside an object.
An X-ray imaging apparatus uses, when an object is irradiated with X-rays, absorption or transmission characteristics according to properties of matter on which the X-rays are incident, e.g., density or the like.
In particular, an operating principle of a general X-ray imaging apparatus will be described. An object such as a human body is irradiated with X-rays, X-rays having passed through the object are received, the received X-rays are converted into an electric signal, and an X-ray image is read out from the generated electric signal, thereby generating an X-ray image. The generated X-ray image includes tissues, structures or matter inside the object.
Therefore, the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to detect abnormalities such as lesions inside the human body, to confirm an inner structure of an object or a component, or to scan luggage at an airport or the like.
Examples of the X-ray imaging apparatus include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, and the like.